The need for recording information is as old as mankind, and has received solutions without number, such as painting, writing, photography, etc.
During the past 50 years, the development of computer science, the market globalization, and the consideration of environmental requirements have increased the need for re-usable information recording media, such as magnetic memories, recording tapes or discs, in which information, once recorded, is retained without consumption of energy.
More recently, the improvements of technology have increased the need for information recording media, such as re-usable optical discs, in which information can be stored with a very high density and still retained without consumption of energy.
An example of such a solution is given for instance in the published French patent application FR 2 726 116.
However, the re-usable information recording media presently known and adapted to the information recording by a computer fail to offer the possibility of being directly readable by a human being, i.e. without any specific apparatus.